Black Swan
by sweetrosaceae
Summary: —aku adalah sang Black Swan. Bagiku,jeritan adalah melodi kematian. Dan darah sebagai pelengkapnya. Aku adalah mimpi burukmu. Aku akan menghantuimu dan menjemput arwahmu. Jadi,apakah kalian bersedia menjadi korban selanjutnya?/"K-Kau..."/"Black Swan."jawabnya./"Oh,harus kuakui aktingmu bagus,sebagai gadis pemalu."/Chapter 2: Black Rose UP!/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Black Swan

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © sweetrosaceae**

**.**

**.**

**Suspense/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TRAILER

_**Aku—Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun.**_

_**Aku bukan gadis biasa.**_

_**Karena,**_

_**Aku tidak seperti mereka**_

_**Umumnya,pada usia sepertiku,mereka berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.**_

_**Tapi aku tidak.**_

_**Aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu.**_

_**Aku adalah..**_

_**Gadis yang tidak memiliki emosi.**_

_**Aku selalu bertanya.**_

_**Apa itu emosi?**_

_**Jawabannya adalah marah—menurut nii-san.**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Hanya satu yang kutahu.**_

_**Ya,**_

_**Hanya amarah saja yang kutahu.**_

_**Selebihnya,tidak.**_

_**Banyak yang berubah setelah insiden itu terjadi,**_

_**Yaitu,**_

_**Ketika kedua orang tuaku di bunuh dengan tragis. **_

_**Saat itu,aku berusia lima tahun.**_

_**Apa yang ada di benak seorang bocah?**_

_**Mainan dan boneka,**_

_**Adalah isi kepala mereka. **_

_**Saat itu,aku dan nii-san sedang bermain di halaman belakang.**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Kami mendengar suara teriakan kaa-san.**_

_**Aku terkejut—terlebih jeritan itu seperti jeritan orang ketakutan. **_

_**Aku takut,**_

_**Maka,aku memeluk boneka kelinciku erat. **_

_**Nii-san meraih tanganku,menggenggamnya erat.**_

_**Kami berdua dengan keberanian yang minim,**_

_**Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah.**_

_**Dan saat itu juga,**_

_**Kami mendengar suara tou-san yang menyuruh kami lari dan bersembunyi.**_

_**Kupikir,mereka mengajakku bermain petak umpet.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Ternyata aku salah..**_

_**Kedua orang tua kami dibunuh.**_

_**Aku menjerit ketakutan. **_

_**Aku menutup mataku. **_

_**Nii-san memelukku erat.**_

_**Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya.**_

_**Dan kemudian,**_

_**Kami bertekad untuk membunuh pembunuh orang tua kami.**_

_**Dahulu,aku takut dengan jeritan dan darah.**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Kali ini berubah.**_

_**Aku tidak takut darah dan jeritan lagi.**_

_**Jeritan bukanlah apa-apa.**_

_**Jeritan adalah—**_

_**Melodi kematian.**_

_**Dan darah..**_

_**Adalah pelengkapnya.**_

_**Ya,**_

_**Aku adalah—Black Swan.**_

_**Pembunuh nomor satu.**_

_**Yang ditakuti.**_

_**Sudah banyak korban yang mati di tanganku.**_

_**Aku adalah,**_

_**Mimpi burukmu.**_

_**Yang menghantuimu..**_

_**Yang menjemputmu..**_

_**Maka,**_

_**Rapatkanlah jendela dan pintumu..**_

_**Sebelum aku datang,**_

_**Menghantuimu.**_

_**Sebelum aku datang,**_

_**Menjemput rohmu..**_

_**Lalu,**_

_**Balutkanlah selimutmu di sekujur tubuhmu..**_

_**Agar aku tidak dapat menemukanmu..**_

_**Tetapi..**_

_**Dimanapun kau berada,**_

_**Aku akan selalu menemukanmu..**_

_**Jadi,**_

_**Apa kau bersedia menjadi...**_

_**Korban selanjutnya?**_

**Author's Note:**

**HAI! Republish Trailernya ah:3 itu yang kemarin salah itu=.=a gomen ne. **

**Keep or delete?**

**And mind to review?**

**Sign,**

**sweetrosaceae**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Swan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © sweetrosaceae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suspense/Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU,Typo(s),OOC(maybe),gore and etc**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

―**FEATHER 1―**

**Nightmares Attack**

**.**

"—_kaa-san..tou-san.."_

"_PERGI,SASORI! LARI DAN SEMBUNYI! BAWA ADIKMU DAN LINDUNGI DIA!"_

"_Tapi―_

'_Hosh..hosh'_

Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi gaun tidurnya. Rambutnya terlihat menempel di leher putihnya yang berkeringat. Irisnya melebar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan—berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

_**Ddrt..ddrt**_

Getaran itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia melirik sekilas dengan ujung matanya. Tampak benda berwarna hitam yang teronggok itu menyala. Dengan malas,ia mengulurkan tangan―mengambil benda kecil itu.

_**1 new message**_

Tulisan dengan simbol surat itu tertera di layar lima inch itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit,lalu ibu jarinya menekan tulisan itu.

_From: Kabuto_

_Aku di bawah._

"Tch."gadis itu mendecih kesal. Ia menyibak selimutnya kasar,lalu tubuhnya beringsut bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia membuka lemari kayu jatinya. Terlihat lusinan baju disana. Ia mengambil _**long sleeve**_ _**dress**_ berwarna hitam selutut. Ia menyelipkan pisau lipat andalannya dan _**Heckler and Koch USP**_-nya.

_**Kriek**_

Gadis itu membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Lehernya terjulur sedikit melongok keluar. Maniknya menangkap sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna hitam terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu menyeringai,ia naik ke atas pagar pembatas dan―

_Hup_

Ia meloncat ke bawah. Sakura menepuk-nepukan kakinya yang sedikit kotor,lalu berjalan menuju gerbang. Gerbang berwarna hitam dengan ujung emas itu dibukanya perlahan. Agar _**security**_ bodohnya tidak terbangun. Sesosok pemuda berambut perak terlihat berdiri di samping mobil.

"Sakura."katanya dengan seringai. Sakura menatapnya datar.

"―kau sangat cantik malam ini."lanjutnya. Kacamata bulatnya berkilat karena terpantul cahaya purnama.

"Jangan buat aku meludahi wajahmu,Kabuto."katanya datar. Sakura membuka pintu mobil itu dan mengabaikan Kabuto. Sakura mendudukan dirinya senyaman mungkin pada jok mobil belakang. Ia duduk di posisi tengah. Dimana disebelah kanannya terdapat Deidara dan sebelah kirinya terdapat Kabuto.

"Oh,_**you look adorable tonight**_."puji Deidara kagum. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menilik penampilan adik sahabatnya dari atas sampai bawah. _**Long sleeve dress**_ hitam itu benar-benar cocok untuknya. Meskipun sedikit ketat dan sedikit menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih."jawabnya datar. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"―apa misiku kali ini?"lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. Kabuto mengambil _**gadget**_ keluaran terbarunya,lalu jemarinya terlihat lincah bermain di atas layar sentuh itu.

"Kediaman Ichinose. Kau akan membunuh Ryuu Ichinose,dan Deidara akan membantumu mengamankan lokasi. Mobil ini menunggu di balik semak-semak luar kediaman Ichinose."jelas Kabuto.

"Hn. Ichinose ya? Kedengarannya korban yang bagus."ucapnya dengan seringai. Deidara merasakan aura membunuh yang teramat pekat pada gadis ini. Ia hanya bergidik ngeri. Baik kakak ataupun adiknya semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama mengerikan. Mereka seperti boneka yang disetel untuk membunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Ichinose,00:01 AM.

Laju mobil hitam itu semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Mobil itu berhenti dibalik semak-semak. Deidara membuka pintu mobilnya cepat. Diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Semoga berhasil. Waktu kalian hanya lima belas menit sebelum aku melemparkan peledak."kata Kabuto kepada dua rekannya. Sakura dan Deidara mengangguk.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Kita lewat gerbang Utara."tutur Deidara. Sakura mengangguk. Deidara mengangkat tubuh gadis itu,menggendongnya dengan _**bridal style**_.

"Agar lebih cepat."kata Deidara saat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melesat cepat melewati semak belukar yang menjebak. Keduanya telah sampai di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna emas. Terlihat lima orang _**security**_ tengah berjaga di sana. Deidara menurunkan gadis itu.

"Dengar,aku akan melumpuhkan kelimanya dan juga kamera-kamera sialan itu sehingga kau dapat masuk. Dan―ah,lihat jendela di sana? Itu adalah jendela kamar Ichinose Ryuu. Kau akan melewatinya,mengerti?"terang Deidara. Gadis itu mengangguk. Deidara bergerak. Menyelinap dan mengendap-endap tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia melemparkan pisau sebagai bahan pengalih perhatian. Sakura mengamati pemuda pirang itu dalam diam. Ia melirik gelang yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Waktu mereka tinggal dua belas menit lagi.

"Sekarang! Mereka sudah kulumpuhkan!"seru Deidara. Sakura mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri,lalu segera berlari menuju jendela yang dimaksud. Ia menyeringai. Gadis itu menyelinap masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

**.**

Ichinose Ryuu mengelap rambut keemasannya dengan handuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tangannya bergerak menekan saklar lampu. Lampu berwarna putih terang itu berpendar menerangi ruangan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa,Ichinose."kata Sakura. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu menoleh,terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah duduk di _**arm chair **_pojok kamarnya. Ia sedikit tersentak.

"S-siapa kau?"tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sakura menyeringai. Sedang Ichinose muda itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau lupa?"tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ichinose meneguk ludahnya. Gadis bernotaben sebagai mantan pacarnya itu menyeringai.

"―aku adalah gadis yang tidak mengerti emosi. Aku tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu hanyalah amarah. Dan kau―adalah brengsek yang memanfaatkanku."lanjutnya dengan nada tajam. Dan Ryuu merasa dadanya seperti telah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"Kau menjadikanku pelampiasan. Kau menjadikanku budakmu. Kau mengikat rantai kepadaku,Ichinose."katanya datar. Matanya berkilat tanpa emosi. Dia―memang tidak mengerti emosi,yang ia tahu hanyalah amarah. Dan sebersit perasaan bersalah merayapi dada Ichinose muda.

"Maaf."kata Ichinose itu. Sakura tertawa tanpa emosi. Sakura menghentikan tawanya lalu berkata lagi.

"Kau pikir mudah?"tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Sedang Ichinose Ryuu melangkah mundur.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau pikir mudah?"tanya Sakura tajam. Ia mengambil pisau lipat yang ia selipkan pada _**dress**_-nya. Ichinose menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu berubah. Gadis itu semakin cantik meski masih sama-sama tidak mengerti emosi.

"Acungkan kelingkingmu."ucapnya datar. Kening Ichinose mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Ichinose.

"Sudah cepat."katanya dingin. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Sakura menarik kelingking itu agar lebih dekat dan―

CRASH!

"AARGH!"jerit kesakitan menjadi sarat ketika gadis itu memotong kelingking pemuda itu. Darah mengucur deras dari tempat itu. Sedang kelingkingnya ia lempar ke atas tong sampah terdekat.

"Untuk kau yang selalu mengingkari janjimu."katanya datar.

"KAU―ARGH!"belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya,sebuah tendangan dilancarkan gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Ichinose Ryuu terhunyung kebelakang. Kepalanya membentur tembok dengan keras. Gadis itu menancapkan pisau pada trakeanya. Hingga pria itu kesulitan bernafas. Bernafas saja seperti domba yang hendak disembelih.

"Untuk kau yang brengsek."katanya lagi. Sakura mengambil pistolnya. Lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke kepalanya.

DOR!

DOR!

Dua tembakan terdengar. Peluru-peluru itu diarahkan menuju kening dan pelipis. Berlubang dan mengelurkan darah. Namun sepertinya pria itu masih bertahan hidup.

"K-khh.."ucap pria itu. Sakura menyeringai. Lalu menendang kepala itu kasar.

"Menyedihkan."katanya. Pisau yang telah dipenuhi darah itu kembali terlihat.

JLEB

Gadis itu menusukkan tepat di jantungnya. Pisau itu tertancap cukup dalam hingga menembus punggung sang pria. Dengan itu,sang pria sudah mati.

"Sampai jumpa di alam baka,Ichinose."katanya datar. Seringai kemenangan tercetak di paras cantiknya. Gadis itu berjongkok,mengambil pisau yang tertancap di dada sang korban. Lalu ia mengelapnya dengan handuk putih sang korban.

"Sakura!"serunya dari arah jendela. Sesosok pria berambut kuning tengah berdiri di sana. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Deidara."katanya.

"Sudah selesai? Cepatlah,waktu hanya lima menit lagi."kata Deidara. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu melemparkan selembar kertas hitam ke tubuh korban sebelum melompat keluar jendela. Deidara menggendong tubuh mungil gadis itu lalu berlari secepat ia bisa. Para _**security **_masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kabuto terlihat mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk cepat. Sedang sebuah granat terlihat di tangannya. Deidara melompat menuju semak disaat bersamaan Kabuto melempar granatnya dan―

DUAR!

DUAR!

Istana megah itu hancur tidak berbentuk. Tubuh-tubuh manusia juga terlempar ke udara. Menjadi daging panggang yang gosong. Sakura menyeringai senang. Misinya berhasil.

_**Senang?**_

_**Atas dasar apa?**_

_**Aku tidak mengerti apa itu senang.**_

_**Yang kutahu hanyalah,**_

_**Bangga.**_

_**Bangga ketika aku berhasil...**_

_**Membunuh mereka.**_

_**Aku tidak peduli,**_

_**Mereka salah atau tidak.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Volvo hitam itu melaju menembus keheningan malam. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang pria dan satu orang gadis. Ketiga orang pemuda sibuk berbincang,sedang sang gadis diam tidak bersuara.

"Sakura? Apa ada luka? Atau bercak darah yang mengotori _**dress**_-mu?"tanya Deidara. Sakura menggeleng dengan raut wajah datar.

"Tidak. Darah Ichinose brengsek itu tidak akan mengotori _**dress**_-ku."katanya datar. Kabuto menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau begitu benci dengan Ichinose itu,eh?"tanya Kabuto. Sakura melirik sekilas Kabuto dengan ujung matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."katanya datar. Kabuto semakin menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau―"belum sempat pria berambut perak melanjutkan kalimatnya,pemuda pirang itu menyelanya.

"Yakushi Kabuto,jaga ucapanmu."kata Deidara tajam.

"Tch." Kabuto mendecih.

Laju mobil Volvo itu berhenti di depan bangunan cukup megah bertingkat tiga. Di halaman terlihat dijaga oleh beberapa orang bertubuh kekar.

"Melapor?"tanya Deidara. Kabuto mengangguk. Sakura menatap kedua pemuda yang sudah turun dari mobil itu.

"Ayo,Sakura. Sepertinya kakakmu ada di dalam."kata Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menerima uluran tangan pemuda pirang itu. Bak seorang putri,gadis itu berjalan di tengah-tengah dua orang pemuda itu. Semua orang tampak membungkuk hormat kepada tiga orang yang disegani itu. Sedang pria berambut hitam panjang itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"tanya pria itu. Pria berambut pirang maju selangkah.

"Berhasil."jawabnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya agar wanita-wanita itu menyingkir. Salah satunya wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian sangat minimnya. Mata kuning layaknya ular itu mendelik―menatap satu-satunya perempuan dalam misinya kali ini.

"Sakura? Bagaimana?"tanya Orochimaru. Sakura menatap datar lalu berkata.

"Mudah."jawabnya datar. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Kudengar Ichinose itu mantan pacarmu."kata Orochimaru.

"Ya."jawabnya. Orochimaru mengambil dua pedang lalu melempar satu ke Sakura. Sakura menangkap pedang itu dengan cekatan.

"Bermain?"tawar Orochimaru. Sakura tidak membalas,ia mengacungkan pedang itu tepat dihadapan Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kepalamu terpenggal,Orochi."desis gadis itu tajam. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Senyum meremehkan terlihat kentara di sana.

"Percaya diri sekali kau,nona."ucap Orochimaru.

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara pedang beradu terdengar dengan jelas. Dua orang berbeda umur itu tengah beradu pedang dengan lincah. Tangan gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lincah.

TRANG

ZRET

Pedang yang dipegang oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu berhasil merobek baju pria di hadapannya. Pria itu hanya menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan lidah panjangnya. Gadis itu memperhatikan gerakan tangan lawannya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

ZRASH

"Akh!"

Gadis itu menyeringai tatkala mengetahui bahwa salah satu tangan atasannya itu berdarah karena serangannya. Sedang pria peruh baya itu sendiri hanya menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya lagi.

"Menyeramkan."desisnya.

"Cukup,Sakura."ucapnya. Sakura menoleh,seorang pemuda berambut merah terang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura melemparkan pedangnya lalu berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"_**Niichan**_!"serunya. Meski senang,gadis ini hanya memasang raut datar dan senyuman tipis andalannya. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya,memeluk pria itu. Hangat,itulah yang ia rasakan ketika memeluk pria itu.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang terluka?"tanya pria itu. Gadis itu menggeleng.

**.**

**.**

Kakak-beradik itu berjalan keluar dari bangunan megah milik organisasi mereka. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan,mungkin orang-orang tidak akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah pembunuh.

"Bagaimana misimu?"tanya Sasori sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Mudah,tidak ada yang spesial."jawabnya datar. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ada misi ke Kanada,jaga dirimu baik-baik."kata Sasori. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Ya,itu pasti."jawabnya.

**DOR!**

**DOR! **

Suara tembakan itu refleks membuat keduanya menundukan kepala mereka. Gadis itu melirik kakaknya,kakaknya terlihat menggeram marah.

"_**Shit**_! Beraninya dia!"serunya kesal. Pemuda itu menekan pedal gas mundur.

"Sakura,bawa senjata? Berikan padaku!"perintah Sasori. Sakura mengangguk,lalu memberikan _**Heckler and Koch USP**_-nya kepada kakaknya. Tangan kiri kakaknya terlihat di kemudi,sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah mengacungkan pistol. Manik _**hazel**_-nya menyipit sedikit,melihat siapa yang menembaki mobilnya.

"Moegi..."desisnya. Sasori membanting kemudi ke arah kiri. Pistol di tangan kanannya ia acungkan ke luar. Sakura yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"_**Nii-chan**_,tidak ingin bersenang-senang dahulu?"tanya gadis itu. Sasori yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan adiknya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**DOR!**

Lagi,tembakan itu menembus kaca mobil _**sport**_itu. Sasori mengalihkan atensinya dari adiknya lalu berkonsentrasi untuk menembak gadis itu.

"Dekati mobil ke arahnya. Aku akan menarik rambutnya,_**nii-chan**_."kata Sakura. Sasori menyeringai kejam.

"Ide bagus."kata Sasori. Sasori menginjak pedal gas dan mengarahkan mobil _**sport**_ itu kepada tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Ia menabrakan mobil itu pada gadis itu hingga terpental.

"ARGH!"erang gadis itu. Sakura menyeringai,ia membuka kaca mobil lalu menarik paksa rambut gadis malang itu.

"AARGH! H-HENTIKAN SAKURA-_**SAMA**_!"teriak gadis itu. Sakura menyeringai kejam. Ia melirik kakaknya.

"Jalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan."katanya.

"Katakan,siapa yang menyuruhmu mengganggu seniormu,hm?"tanya Sakura.

"TIDAK!"

"Oh,kau ingin bermain? Baik."katanya. Sasori melaju dengan kecepatan seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam. Membuat gadis yang kepalanya dijambak itu mengerang kesakitan.

"AARGH! H-HENTIKAN!"erangnya. Terlihat,kulit kepala gadis itu sudah dipenuhi darah. Terlalu kuat dijambak mungkin. Sasori menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba,sehingga kaki gadis itu tergilas oleh ban.

"Argh! M-maaf,ta-tapi hentikan!"mohonnya. Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan mengejek.

"_**Nii-chan**_,berikan pistolku."katanya. Pemuda berambut merah terang itu memberikan _**Heckler and Koch USP**_ miliknya. Sakura mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala Moegi. Matanya menatap seniornya takut-takut.

"Kata-kata terakhir?"tanyanya.

**DOR!**

Pistol itu meletus. Melubangi kepala malang gadis itu. Darah mengucur deras dan membasahi jalanan beraspal itu. Sasori menginjak pedal gas.

**Krek**

**Krek**

Terdengar suara tulang remuk. Tapi,kedua manusia itu tampaknya tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka meninggalkan mayat malang itu di pinggir jalan. Sakura menutup jendela mobilnya.

"Moegi bodoh."gumamnya. Sasori melirik adiknya sekilas.

"Kau menyesal?"tanya Sasori.

"Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Malam ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya―melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas. Jarum panjang dan pendek menunjuk angka dua,ia hanya memiliki waktu tidur empat jam. Gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidurnya.

_**Kriek**_

"Sakura? Sudah tidur?"tanyanya. Sakura melirik ke arah pintu. Siluet seseorang terlihat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu bangkit,mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

"Belum. Tapi baru ingin tidur."jawabnya datar. Sosok itu mendekat.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."kata Sasori.

"Apa?"tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Selama aku pergi,kau harus berhati-hati."jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?"tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku pasti bisa,_**niichan**_. Tenang saja."kata Sakura.

"Hn. Aku pegang ucapanmu."kata Sasori sambil mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya.

**TBC...**

**Special Thanks to: **

**RenVers,Afrillia Nurfauziah,acchan, .3914 yang udah reviewww,maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Muehehehe;3**

**Author's Note: **

**HAAAI! /teriak/ #dilemparbantal**

**Chapter 1 udah di update nih. Review ya?**

**Reviewwww/puppy eyes/ #dichidori**

**Fyi,chap pertama emang rada susah. Serius. Bukan gore-nya,tapi karakter Sakuranya ini yang susah!T_T ceritanya emang dia kejem,tapi sebenernya dia polos/? Udah ah ntar juga dibahas di chap lain. Btw,Sakura sama Sasori keliatan dingin/masih manja?**

**Review duluuuuu~**

**Sign,**

**Sweetrosaceae **


	3. Chapter 3

Black Swan

**.**

**.**

**. Disclaimer: I don't own any character, all character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Suspense/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku and other(s). **

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typo(s). Gore. Gaje. Abal and etc. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story © sweetrosaceae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: FEATHER 2: Black Rose

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis cantik berwajah datar terlihat di sana. Helaian merah muda sebahunya tampak dihiasi oleh pita hitam. _**Gothic**_? Tidak masalah,karena seragam sekolahnya pun berbau _**gothic**_. Gadis itu beranjak dari meja riasnya seraya mengambil tas selempang kulitnya.

"Selamat pagi,Sakura-_**sama**_."sapa seorang _**maid **_ketika ia sampai di ruang makan. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _**Maid **_itu membungkuk seraya menarikkan kursi untuk sang majikan. Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi meja makan. Sepiring _**sandwich**_ tuna―kesukaannya―terlihat di hadapannya. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau,lalu mulai memotong-motong _**sandwich**_ tuna itu.

_**Ddrt..ddrt..**_

Baru saja ia hendak menyuapkan potongan pertamanya,getaran ponselnya mencegahnya. Sakura berdecak,ia merogoh-rogoh saku rok hitamnya. Tanpa melihat _**caller id**_,gadis itu langsung menekan tulisan _**answer**_.

"Ya?"

"_Ini Orochimaru."_

"Hn. Ada apa? Kau mengganggu acara sarapanku,Orochi."

"_Fufu. Kau sarapan dengan apa?"_

"Langsung ke intinya saja."

"_Huh,baik. Misimu hari ini dengan Deidara,Uzumaki Mito."_

"Hn."

**Pip**

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh sang gadis. Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Jujur saja,ia tidak suka berlama-lama berbicara dengan pria tua bangka itu. Pria itu sering merayunya dan itu membuatnya jijik. Gadis itu bergidik ketika mengingat Orochimaru menggodanya. Ia meraih garpu dan pisau. Garpunya ia tancapkan pada _**sandwich **_yang sudah dipotong.

"Aku berangkat."katanya sambil bangkit. Tersisa lima potongan kecil _**sandwich **_tuna di piring. _**Maid **_berambut cokelat itu mengangguk.

"Hati-hati,Sakura-_**sama**_."kata Ayame.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu di halte namun bus tujuan sekolahnya tidak ada satu pun yang lewat. Ia melirik arloji putihnya,sudah pukul enam tiga puluh lewat. Artinya,setengah jam lagi pelajaran dimulai.

_**Ckit**_

Motor ninja berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap datar pengendara motor. Siapa orang ini? Seorang maniak atau _**stalker**_ kah?―pikirnya. Pemuda itu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Deidara?"ucapnya tak percaya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"_**Ohayou**_! Kurasa kau butuh tumpangan."sindirnya halus. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku menunggu bus."tolaknya datar. Deidara tertawa kecil.

"Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi. Sudahlah,cepat naik."katanya sambil menyodorkan helm. Mau tak mau,gadis Haruno itu menerima tawaran Deidara. Ia memasang helm dan naik ke atas motor hitam itu.

"Pegangan yang erat."katanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya meremas jaket yang Deidara kenakan. Deidara menyeringai di balik helmnya.

_**Ckit**_

Motor hitam itu berhenti. Sakura membuka mata,ia melepas helmnya dan mengembalikannya kepada Deidara. Deidara tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih,Haruno."sindirnya. Sakura mendengus.

"_**Arigatou**_."katanya sambil berlalu. Deidara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis yang menarik.

_Tap tap tap_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu terlihat sedang berjalan cepat. Ia tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

_Bruk_

Ia menabrak seseorang hingga buku-bukunya terjatuh. Ia menghela nafas,lalu berjongkok membantu membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"Maaf,aku terburu-buru tadi."katanya seraya menyodorkan buku kepada sang empunya. Terlihat gadis itu mengangguk.

"_**D-Daijobou**_,S-Sakura-_**san**_.."cicitnya pelan. Oh dia ingat. Hyuuga Hinata―murid kelasnya yang terkenal pemalu. Sakura menyeringai,ia tahu gadis ini.

"Sampai nanti,Hinata."katanya sambil berlalu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Tatapan memuja sekaligus kagum dilayangkan oleh kaum adam. Dan membuat para gadis berdecak kesal. Salah satunya,gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata.

"_**Well**_,kita harus memberinya pelajaran..."ucapnya dengan seringai.

_**Brak**_

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Sakura melangkah masuk. Ia tidak peduli tatapan yang dilayangkan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu muak.

_**Sret**_

_**Bruk**_

"Tidak secepat itu,Haruno."ucapnya. Gadis bersurai merah itu menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja. Hingga kakinya terekspos jelas.

"Tch."Sakura mendecih. Tas yang hendak ia taruh,ia sampirkan kembali di bahunya. Ia menatap datar gadis beriris _**ruby **_dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu,Uzumaki?"katanya dengan nada kalem. Uzumaki Karin―menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau bertanya. Jadi―"

"―tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Langsung saja ke intinya."potongnya cepat. Karin mendelik tak suka. Iris _**ruby**_-nya berkilat emosi.

"Beraninya kau!"serunya. Tangannya melayang hendak menampar pipi Haruno.

_**Grep**_

_**Krek**_

"AARGH!"jeritnya. Sakura menyeringai tipis. Terdengar suara tulang yang bergeser akibat ia putar.

"AWAS KAU HARUNO!"serunya.

_**Krek**_

Bunyi memilukan itu kembali terdengar. Sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Semua pasang mata menatap Haruno muda itu kagum.

"AAARGH!"erangnya.

"Minggir,atau kupatahkan tulangmu,Uzumaki."desisnya tajam. Tangannya masih mencengkeram erat lengan kanan Uzumaki Karin itu. Karin meringis kesakitan. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk Haruno. Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"KAU!"tuding Karin dengan nafas memburu. Sakura menatap datar gadis di hadapannya.

"Oh _**shit**_! Sepertinya tulangku bergeser! Sasame! Ayo!"seru Karin seraya berjalan keluar kelas. Seorang gadis terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Karin. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Umpatan-umpatan terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia mengangkat bahu. _**Who cares**_? Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya seraya menyimpan tasnya. Ia membuka _**zipper **_tas kulitnya―mengambil buku berwarna cokelat pudar serta _**headset**_ putih.

"Apa?"ketusnya. Semua pasang mata masih menatapnya kagum dan kadang disertai bisikan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian,mereka kembali duduk atau menyibukkan diri. Sakura berdecak. Selalu saja. Ia membuka lembaran pertama buku usang itu. Buku itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali. Buku tanpa judul. Ya,sebut saja begitu. Isinya? _**Cara membunuh orang**_. Simpel. Buku itu merupakan hadiah dari organisasi yang menaungi dirinya.

"Selamat pagi. Tutup buku kalian dan sekarang kita ulangan."ucap guru berambut perak itu. Sakura menurunkan sedikit bukunya,lalu mendengus. Apa harinya akan lebih buruk dari ini?

_**Kriingg**_

Bel pulang merupakan melodi indah bagi setiap murid. Tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya―bersiap untuk pulang. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas atau lebih tepatnya berebutan. Dengan sabar,Sakura menunggu hingga satu persatu makhluk aneh itu keluar dan menyisakan ia sendiri. Ia lebih tenang jika sudah tidak ada siapapun di kelas.

"Hei."panggilnya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya―menoleh ke arah belakang. Pemuda berambut pirang terlihat berdiri di sana. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dei...dara?"ucapnya. Deidara mendengus geli. Ia mendekati lawan bicaranya yang berjarak lima meter.

"Misi harus dilaksanakan sekarang."katanya. Sakura terperangah. Sekarang?

"Sekarang?"tanyanya. Deidara menaik-turunkan kepalanya teratur.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. _**Here**_,aku membawakanmu senjata dan pakaian."kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan baju jaring,jaket kulit hitam,_**hot pant **_hitam dan pisau lipat. Sakura menatap benda itu satu persatu.

"_**Heckler and Koch USP**_?"tanyanya.

"Di markas. Kau hanya akan menggunakan pisau."kata Deidara. Sakura mengambil semua peralatan itu dan berlari menuju toilet terdekat. Sedang Deidara menunggunya di luar.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu toilet terbuka. Dan dari dalam keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian serba hitam. Raut wajahnya tetap datar. Deidara menatap dari atas sampai bawah. _**Hot pant **_hitam itu sangat kontras dengan kulit kaki jenjangnya yang putih.

"_**Perfect**_."pujinya kagum. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"_**Thanks**_."ujar Sakura. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir bibir _**peach**_-nya. Deidara menyambar lengan gadis itu tanpa aba-aba.

"Kita lewat atap. Karena tidak mungkin lewat secara reguler."jelasnya sambil berlari. Sakura mengikuti langkah _**partner**_-nya itu dengan agak tergesa.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Atap sekolah mereka langkahi dengan lincah. Seolah mereka adalah militer yang sudah terlatih. Nyatanya,mereka adalah dua orang pembunuh bayaran yang hendak menjemput nyawa sang korban.

_Hup_

Mereka melompati pagar besi setinggi dua meter. Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Motor berwarna hitam terlihat di sana. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tempat yang strategis. Di sini jarang sekali dikunjungi."katanya datar. Deidara melirik sekilas dengan iris kebiruannya.

"Kabuto."jawab Deidara seolah tahu apa yang tersirat pada ucapan Haruno muda. Sakura menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Deidara menyalakan mesin motornya,lalu memutar arah mendekati Sakura.

"Naik. Uzumaki Mito sedang dalam perjalanan."ucap Deidara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Pegang erat-erat."pesan Deidara.

Uzumaki Mito tampak sibuk memainkan _**gadget **_berlayar delapan inch-nya. Jarinya terlihat lincah bermain di atas layar tersebut. Wanita berusia empat puluhan itu sesekali tersenyum.

"Nyonya,tampaknya kita sedang diikuti."ucap Hayate―supir pribadi keluarga Uzumaki.

**DEG**

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Hayate sedikit melirik Nyonya besarnya.

"S-seperti apa mereka?"tanya Mito dengan suara bergetar. Wanita itu berdehem sesekali―memperbaiki nada suaranya.

"Uhuk,mereka berpakaian serba hitam."ucap Hayate.

**DEG**

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Ya,ia tahu siapa mereka. Organisasi pembunuh nomor satu di Jepang. Bagaimana ia tahu? Karena organisasi itu biasa menggunakan pakaian hitam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan,Nyonya?"tanya Hayate membuyarkan lamunan Uzumaki Mito. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Percepat laju mobil,Hayate."ucap Mito.

Laju _**limousine**_ hitam itu semakin cepat. Membuat Deidara―orang yang mengendarai motor ninja itu― berdecak kesal.

"_**Shit**_! Dia semakin cepat!"umpat Deidara. Sakura menyeringai dibalik helm.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka hilang. Lewat jalan pintas menuju perumahan Uzumaki saja."usulnya. Deidara berpikir sejenak,lalu menyeringai di balik helm.

"Kau jenius. Lagi pula kita bisa mencari mereka lewat _**GPS**_."cetusnya.

Uzumaki Mito bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas satu sama lain. Matanya bergerak-gerak ketakutan. Sesekali,kepalanya menengok ke arah belakang.

"Sudah aman,Nyonya."tukas Hayate. Wanita berambut merah terang itu terbelalak. Benarkah? Terbebas? Aman?

"Benarkah?"tanyanya memastikan. Hayate melirik sekilas sebelum bersuara.

"Ya. Mereka berhenti di tepian sana."kata Hayate. Mito mengelus dadanya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

_**Tin tin**_

Klakson dibunyikan. Seolah paham apa yang dimaksud,para _**security**_ membukakan gerbang bagi sang 'Nyonya Besar' mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka berlari menghampiri _**limousine**_ seraya membukakan pintu bagi sang nyonya.

"Selamat datang,Nyonya."sambut pria bertubuh kekar dengan seragam khasnya. Mito mengangguk seraya melemparkan senyum angkuh―bak bangsawan.

"Siang,Park. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."katanya. Nada angkuh terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Membuat sebagian dari mereka menggeram kesal. Ya,mereka sudah tahu kalau sang Nyonya benar-benar besar kepala.

_**Ckit**_

Deidara menghentikan motor ninjanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aman. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigai mereka.

"Ayo cepat."ia berseru pelan. Sakura melepaskan helm seraya turun dari motor.

"Waktu kita hanya lima belas menit─seperti biasa. Kau tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini? Kau lewat pintu selatan yang tidak di jaga oleh siapapun dan disana menghadap langsung jendela kamar Uzumaki Mito. Mengerti?"jelasnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Sekarang!"serunya.

Sakura mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Matanya waspada―barangkali ada kamera pengawas atau _**security**_. Aman,tidak ada siapapun. Ia melirik ke atas dinding tinggi―yang biasanya di sematkan kamera pengawas. _**And how lucky**_,kamera pengawas tidak dipasang. Ia mengintip sedikit,ah,tukang kebun terlihat sedang membersihkan taman. Sakura berpikir keras. Ia menjentikkan jari lentiknya―pertanda ia mendapat ide. Ia mendorong pagar besi berkarat itu pelan. Ia melirik sedikit. Tampaknya tukang kebun dengan baju compang-camping itu tidak masalah. Ia memberanikan diri melangkah masuk.

"Eh? Siapa kau?"tanya tukang kebun lugu itu.

'_**Shit**__!'_umpatnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Ah,aku ingin mengambil bola―ah,itu!"tunjuknya. Tukang kebun berperangai layaknya gelandangan itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melompat masuk lewat jendela.

"Hah? Bola? Bukankah itu milik―lho? Tidak ada?"gumam tukang kebun sembari mengelus tengkuknya. Bingung,tentu saja. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Ah,sudahlah."tukasnya acuh.

Sakura mengelus dadanya. Hampir saja. Ia menghela nafas lega. Ia mengelap peluhnya sejenak,lalu melirik gelang yang berada di tangannya. Waktunya tinggal tujuh menit lagi. Selama itukah menipu tukang kebun bodoh?

"Siapa?"suara itu mengalun. Sakura mengalihkan atensinya,pisau lipat ia siapkan di tangan kiri. Seringai licik terlihat di bibirnya.

"Aku."jawabnya. Ia melangkah maju―meninggalkan pojok ruangan yang gelap.

**DEG**

Uzumaki Mito merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Terlebih,ketika benda keperakan yang terlihat berkilat.

"K-Kau..."

"Black Swan."jawabnya masih dengan seringai. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipisnya. Hingga _**make up **_tebal yang menghias wajahnya―sedikit demi sedikit luntur karena keringat. Uzumaki Mito melangkah mundur menuju pintu. Ia memutar-mutar kenop pintu.

"Tidak bisa. Kunci otomatis."cetusnya datar. Air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"M-mau a-apa? T-tolong j-jangan..."suaranya tercekat. Tapi―

Zrash

_**Aku adalah mawar.**_

_**Mawar hitam. **_

_**Aku cantik―layaknya mawar.**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku.**_

_**Karena aku,**_

_**Berduri. **_

Gadis itu melemparkan pisau lipatnya tepat ke leher. Hingga leher tersebut putus. Darah mengucur deras dari sana.

"Simpel."gumam gadis itu. Sakura berjongkok―mengambil pisau yang tertancap. Ia memungut kepala itu dan menyatukannya kembali dengan leher. Ia mengambil mawar hitam dari kantungnya. Ia menyematkan mawar hitam berduri itu pada tangan sang korban.

"Lain kali,rapatkan jendelamu."ujarnya.

Dan,bulu angsa berwarna hitam terlihat jatuh di atas tubuh korban.

Motor hitam itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Misi berhasil,dan kini saatnya melapor kepada sang atasan. Sakura menyeringai ketika mengingat korban-korbannya. Deidara mengarahkan motornya―berbelok ke arah kiri. Gedung cukup megah yang mereka tempati sebagai markas itu terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Turun."tukasnya. Sakura menurut. Ia melepaskan helmnya―dan menyimpannya seperti tadi. Keduanya melangkah masuk dan disambut dengan puluhan manusia di sana. Altar terlihat di depan mereka. Dengan kursi besar―bak kerajaan. Duduklah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wanita berambut sama di pangkuannya. Mereka terlihat sedang err―bermesraan.

"Ehm."deheman Deidara sukses membuat kedua manusia berbeda _**gender **_itu menoleh. Guratan-guratan merah tipis terlihat di wajah sang wanita. Orochimaru mengangkat tubuh ramping sang wanita―mendudukannya di kursi sebelahnya.

"Orochi-_**kun**_.."rengek wanita itu manja. Sakura mengernyit jijik. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Nanti saja,Anko."kata Orochimaru sambil menatap Anko dengan seringai. Mata berwarna kuning itu melempar pandangan kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanyanya. Deidara membungkuk sebentar.

"Berhasil."jawabnya. Orochimaru mengelus dagunya,lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis bertubuh langsing di depannya. Ia menyeringai―ketika melihatkan pakaian minim salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kau terlihat sempurna hari ini."kata Orochimaru―masih dengan seringai. Sakura menatap datar atasannya.

"_**Shut up**_."ujarnya sinis. Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Heh,dasar."katanya.

"Permisi."Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Suara lembut yang begitu familiar itu membuatnya menoleh. Terlihat gadis berambut gelap dan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berdiri berdampingan. Sakura menyeringai. Orochimaru mengalihkan atensinya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya pria itu. Pria berambut pirang jabrik maju satu langkah.

"Berhasil."jawabnya.

"Bagus."ujar Orochimaru.

"Sakura-_**chan**_!"serunya. Sakura menoleh―menampilkan wajah datarnya. Cengiran khas pemuda pirang itu terlihat. Tangannya melambai.

"Apa?"tanyanya datar.

"Bagaimana misimu? Siapa yang kau bunuh hari ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Berhasil dan yah―mudah. Korbanku? Uzumaki Mito."katanya ringan.

"Untukmu."suara lembut itu menginterupsi obrolan. Satu gelas kertas dengan sedotan disodorkan kepadanya.

"Hinata? Terima kasih."katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_**Ne**_,bagaimana misimu?"tanya Hinata sambil melangkah menjauh―meninggal pemuda berambut _**spike **_kuning yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hidan.

"Mudah. Kau sendiri?"Sakura bertanya balik. Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Sama sepertimu."jawabnya ringan.

"Korbanmu?"tanya Hinata. Sakura tampak sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Uzumaki Mito. Dia terlalu penakut,che."

"Lebih baik dibandingkan Killer Bee."

"Benarkah? Oh,harus kuakui―aktingmu bagus. Sebagai gadis pemalu."ketusnya. Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan masalah besar."sahutnya.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

**Hayo itu Hinatanya hayooo!XD yare-yare,hai minna-san! Rosa balik nih. Chapter 2 udah update yaa:3 gaje? Abal? Tumpahin aja semua di review!xD**

**Mind to review?**

**See you in next chapter. **

**Special Thanks for Chapter 1: **

** .3914(2), Guest,Uchiha Ratih,sofi asat, ,hai123**


End file.
